<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Menace by Honerva_and_Sariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415507">Magical Menace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel'>Honerva_and_Sariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But just this work, Gen, M/M, Mace Windu-Centric, Made Windu is so done, Tired Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anakin trolls Windu and Windu reconsiders all the legal ways to punish cheeky students...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Menaces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magical Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Year: 7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some things in this life that will always be true: The sky is blue, sunshine is warm, and Anakin Skywalker is an absolute menace. </p><p>It started small, as most of these things do: missing quills, suspicious messages on the blackboard, stray feathers in his classroom...and then it progressed to more large-scale annoyances: <em>glitter </em>bombs above the doors, dungbombs loose in the hallways...If he hand’t already been bald, Deputy Headmaster Mace Windu suspected the stress would cause him to lose his hair. </p><p>But he didn’t have time to worry about that at the moment. He was dangerously close to running late for his own class. He reached the Grand Staircase and took them two at a time, mentally running through his lesson plans to ensure he hadn’t forgotten anything. His Advanced Divination class was due to start their chapter on shatterpoints and the importance of recognizing them. </p><p>He turned onto the next staircase...<em>why were they moving so much today? </em>And stopped cold. Skywalker was leaning against the wall of the next landing with his hands stuffed into his pockets as if he had no better place to be. </p><p>It was suspicious. </p><p>It was suspicious because wherever Skywalker was, <em>Tano </em>wasn’t far behind. It was suspicious because Windu knew that Miss Tano was most likely sitting in her seat in his classroom, waiting with the rest of the student for him to arrive. </p><p>It was <em>especially </em>suspicous because <em>Skywalker</em> was also supposed to be sitting in his Advanced Divination class. </p><p>He could already feel the vein in his forehead start to throb. </p><p>“Skywalker,” He growled. The Seventh-year Slytherin look up at him, eyes entirely too wide and innocent to be sincere. </p><p>“Windu...” </p><p>“Don’t you have someplace to be right now?” </p><p>It was no use correcting his rudeness. It didn’t matter how many points you took or how many hours of detention you piled on him, if Skywalker did not respect you then there was nothing you could do to make him. </p><p>Skywalker shrugged, “Not for another five minutes. Class can’t start until the professor gets there.” </p><p>Windu grit his teeth and the vein in his forehead throbbed a bit harder. </p><p>“You are <em>supposed </em>to be in MY classroom...and if you. Are. Not. In my classroom by the time I get there, you can serve a <em>week’s</em> detention with me!” </p><p>The little brat had the nerve to <em>grin. </em></p><p><em>“</em>Sure thing, <em>professor</em>,” he scoffed and pushed off from the wall, “See you in five minutes!” </p><p>Mace scowled and swept past him, his robe billowing in his wake. He felt Skywalker’s laughing gaze on the back of his head all the way until he turned the corner into the West Tower and left his line of sight. </p><p>He wondered if it was legal to use silencing charms on students? </p><p>Windu shook his head to clear the thought. Engaging with Skywalker always left him uneasy and he’d need all his wits about him to make it through the next two blocks. Why Headmaster Yoda had double-blocked Slytherin and Gryffindor for his class was beyond him, but it was what it was.</p><p>He brushed past Professor Kenobi and Professor Plo, bidding them a hasty ‘goodmorning’ and tried to refrain from running the last few meter to his classroom. Skywalker was nowhere in sight and just for good measure, he was going to lock the door behind him.</p><p>Maybe he’d even spring a pop quiz today! Everyone knew that he didn’t allow students to make up missed quizzes...especially if he made it so that the score counted towards their final grades.</p><p>He pushed open the door and smirked in satisfaction at the hush that fell over his students. Immediately their eyes locked onto him and they settled back in their seats. He prowled into the room.</p><p>Why was the window open? </p><p>He frowned. They’d had some rough wind the last few nights, but he was <em>sure </em>he’d latched it tightly. </p><p>No matter, he shut it and turned to his desk. He brushed a few loose feathers that must’ve floating in with the wind and turned to face his class.</p><p>And stopped.</p><p>Because sitting in the very back row next to Tano, who had her head down while her shoulders shook with silent laughter, was <em>Skywalker</em>. The boy grinned innocently and Mace picked his proverbial jaw off the floor. </p><p>He grit his teeth, the vein at his forehead throbbed.</p><p>He knew it was pointless to question Skywalker on how he’d gotten into the room...frankly Mace didn’t <em>want </em>to know how many ruled he’d broken...</p><p>He sighed and pulled out his notes to start his lecture, briefly wondering if the Caretaker would mind if he borrowed the shackles that had been dug out of the dungeon, and started his class.</p><p>There was really no was around it. Just as the sky was blue and sunshine was warm, Anakin Skywalker was a menace...an absolute <em>menace</em>. </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>